Welcome to My Life
by FuCkeDuPLoSerSrKeWL
Summary: CHAPTER 5! Ohkay. I know i haven't updated in like forever...and a half. but, READ IT. Cuz chapter 5 is SO UP. and it's long. or at least it looked long on word. If you haven't started reading yet, read. cuz ill luv yew eternally. AND then once yew read C
1. Young and Hopeless

Chapter 1- Young and Hopeless

Everything in my world goes wrong. And I mean everything. Cindy Vortex, the slutty, insecure bitch…that's all I'll ever be, I thought to myself as I walked as slowly as possible to the hell we Americans like to call school. I finally got there and no surprise to me…I was late. But I don't care. It's just the usual. After I gathered my books from my locker I walked into class not even trying to be unnoticed. And lucky me I wasn't.

"Ms. Vortex, you're late", I heard my 800 year old math teacher, Ms. Ellis say.

"Wow, nice job on that one", I replied not even thinking as I answered the bitch.

I saw Jimmy glance at me and raise an eyebrow. I looked at him as if to say "_What_"? He just shook his head and looked away. I sighed.

"Well, Are you going to take a seat or are you just going to stand there Cynthia".

"For the last fucking time, my name is Cindy. Sin-Dee. Come on, you can say it".

She folded her arms, gritted her teeth, and then pointed to the door. That was my sign to go to the principals. This was the daily routine. I don't get why she has to say Cynthia all the time. Mom used to call me that and…uhh. Yeah, I don't live with my parents. By the time I got to the principals office, the second period bell rang. Oh, what the hell, forget the principal, as if Ellis will even know if I don't show up. The day went on as slowly as usual. I was walking home when Libs popped up, followed by Sheen and Jimmy.

"Hiya Cin, Ya wanna go to the mall with me and the boys"?

"Sure, I guess so", I replied with not even half as much enthusiasm as she spoke with.

"Cool".

The mall was pretty close so we all just walked there. I stared at Jimmy the whole way and he didn't even notice. _Why is he so blind to my feelings_, I wondered. Pretty soon another day was gone without any notion to Jimmy about how I felt. I loved him with a passion so deep nothing could quench it until I heard the long awaited words "I love you" back. I've been waiting so long and you'd think by now I would have done something about it, right? Wrong. I'm hopeless. _I'm young and I'm hopeless. I'm lost and I know this. I'm going no where fast that's what they say. I'm troublesome, I've fallen, I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care._ Except for the part where I don't care, the chorus is pretty accurate to how I feel. I'm young, hopeless, and I know I'm not going anywhere fast, I am damn troublesome, I've totally fallen (and not just in love), and I will forever be mad at my father. Oh yeah, and I do feel like it is me against this world in an unending battle for victory. So far, the world's winning, but Libby's always telling me pretty soon something good will happen. If pretty soon means when I'm lying in my grave, then I totally agree with her 100 percent.

As I lay awake at night, I thought the greatest most wonderful thoughts about me and Jim. Ahh, how nice it must be to be with him. Mmm…if he only knew what I'd do for him.

"OMG guys look what I found!", was the first thing I heard from my beloved that morning. He was motioning to Libby and Sheen about some flyer.

"There's like supposed to be some like spooky place like a few minutes away or something like that. We should all go. It'd be really cool!

"No way. I ain't going unless Cindy comes". Great, guilt me into this Libs.

"No thank you", I replied.

"Then I'm not going".

"And neither am I", Sheen said after Libby said no.

My baby looked heartbroken.

"You just have to ruin everything Vortex, don't you?".

"WTF! It isn't like you even invited me. There's no way you can blame this on me"!

"Then come"!

"No".

"Please". He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and once again said "Please come". I couldn't possibly say no to that.

"Fine", I huffed.

"Haha, YES!". What a loser.

"When is it anyway?", I asked.

"Tomorrow, hehe, on Hallows Eve"

"Great", I mumbled.

The next night Jimmy picked us up and we drove off to god know's where.

"Yeah, Neutron. It's only a few minutes away", I mimicked him.

"Well, it was supposed to be", he muttered confused.

We finally arrived at our destination.

"Ohhh", Libby said in disbelief.


	2. I Just Wanna Live

Here it is Chapter 2. Hope you like it...It isn't extremely thrilling, but by the next chappie i assure you it will be

Chapter 2- I Just Wanna Live

"I-it's empty", I said.

"Look. There's something over there!", Jimmy exclaimed.

I gulped. _Horses. _No, not live horses. The horses that are on the carousel. But still, I hated horse with a passion.

I heard "Let's check it out" and I knew I was doomed. _I just wanna live. _

"Heh oh look the gates are closed. That's too bad".

"Since when do you get afraid Vortex"?

"I never said I was afraid".

We were so busy arguing we didn't notice the gates opening. Libby and Sheen walked inside.

"Libs I don't sound afraid do I? Libs? Libs?"

No response. Jimmy and I exchanged glances.

"Come on guys aren't you coming?", I heard my best friend shout from inside whatever this was. Phew. I thought they were gone. We started walking towards the carousel. We were all silent for a while. Of course, I was the first one to speak up.

"Look jackass, there isn't anything here. I can think of a million other ways I'd rather—". I jumped. The carousel started to spin around. "W-who turned that on", I asked extremely terrified.

"Who's there", I heard Jimmy say. No one answered.

"Hey, me and my ultra babe will check it out".

"We will!"

"Yeah, come on babes". They both hopped on the moving carousel to see who was operating the ride. We waited for them to return with an answer, but they didn't. We called out for 10 minutes and for the second time that night exchanged confused glances at each other. _Ahh, he's looking at me. _

"Come on guys, stop playing. We know you're there." I rethought my words as I watched the carousel turn around and around with no trace of my best friend and her boyfriend.

"Cindy. I don't think they're there".

"For once in my life Neutron, I'm going to agree with you". The ride stopped moving. All of a sudden everything was pitch black, from the carousel lights to the now night sky. I screamed and I could sense that Jimmy had jumped from the loudness of my voice. _Where are they?_ My mind was blasting with questions of what to do. I was so scared and so nervous and Oh! the lights turned back on and OMG! Where the hell did all this come from?

i juss luvvv cliffhangers hehe dnt you? Hope you liked it

Luv always, Mandy


	3. Worst Day Ever

"Chap 3- Worst Day Ever

Lights and carnival rides were everywhere. There were games and tents of all kinds. It was as if we were in a totally different place. The only similarity was that the only two life forms that I saw were me and Jimmy.

"Step right up. Hey, hey you ya wanna win your girlfriend something nice"? I jumped and whirled around to see a guy about 6'3" with shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"Whoa there lil lady, sorry if I gave ya a scare". _A scare? My heart jumped to my throat. It was a little more then a scare. _

"No, hehe, I'm fine, but who are you?"

"I umm work at this here uhh carnival". I saw Jimmy raise an eyebrow as the guy at the stand didn't seem too sure of himself.

"Alright. Then can you explain why this carnival wasn't here a few minutes ago?"

"How about you win your girlfriend something nice", he said abruptly changing the subject.

"First of all, she isn't my girlfriend". _Ouch. Nice way to break the ice. _"And second of all, I'm not paying you any money or playing your stupid game until you tell us what's up and where our friends are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If you're not going to win your girlfriend anything, you might as well leave. Good day".

"Look mister, I'm not his girlfriend. If you don't fucking tell us what the hell is wrong with this god forsaken place, I'll fucking shove a stick so far up your fucking ass your stomach will bulge"! _That'll teach him not to mess with Cindy Vortex._

"Calm down Cindy. Look if we play the game, will you tell us how all this got here"?

"No, Jimmy let's just go. He isn't going to tell us". I started walking away. To my surprise, Jimmy followed.

"You're making a very bad decision", I heard the fuck face at the game stand shout. I stuck my finger up at him as we walked down the line of stands.

"Cotton candy! Fresh cotton candy over here. How about you young lady, would you like some cotton candy?" Damn cotton candy, my weakness—but oh! It was the same guy from before.

"Look mister will you stop following us. We're looking-"

"Following you? I'm sorry sir, but I cant say I've ever seen you before", the man said cutting Jimmy off.

"Then explain why you look exactly like the guy at the other stand".

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he curtly spoke, repeating the same line as the guy at the previous carnival stand. _It looks so good. What is with this place throwing my weaknesses at me?_

"Jimmy, I want cotton candy", I whispered in his ear. He glared at me.

"Cindy, this isn't really the time-"

"Please", I stared at him with puppy dog eyes. When I say I luv cotton candy, I mean Luv cotton candy.

"How much?"

"It's a dollar sir". He bought the cotton candy and we started to walk off. The worker put on an evil smirk as I took my first bite.

"Good luck with that lil lady". I looked at him baffled.

"What ever, psycho". We started walking. When we were far enough from the man, I turned towards Jimmy and asked him what he meant when he told me good luck.

"I-I really don't know Cindy".

"I mean it's just cotton candy and it tastes fine. So well I mean I just I don't know".

"He's just a creep. It's fine". But it wasn't fine. I started feeling weird and I dropped the rest of the cotton candy. I leaned on Jimmy.

"What's the matter Cindy?" I stumbled out words and fell to the ground. I saw Jimmy standing over me and then everything went black.


	4. I dnt lyk the drugs,but the drugs lyk me

Alright everybody, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been busy...cause hell itZ suMMEr bitCheZ. Woot Woot! Oh yeahh Summer oh five babyyy...alright well i dont know if anyone's even reading this...so well, if you are can yall please reply, cuz if no one likes it ill stop writin it...k without further interupptions...Chapter 4...

Chapter 4- I don't like the drugs, but the drugs like me

I woke up in Jimmy's arms. He was running and really fast too. I tried to see what he was running from, but everything looked the same. I saw the figure of…a man? I suppose so. I couldn't tell the difference. I tried to ask Jimmy what was happening, but he didn't seem to understand me. So I asked again, "Wussamatter"?

"I'll tell you in a minute", he said. He ran even faster and around a bend. The mystery attacker just kept running forward.

"Ok", Jimmy responded. "We don't have much time. He'll be coming back before we know it. You know the guy from all the stands?"

"Kinatall? Brownair?"

"Uhh yes, I think. Well, I know he knows where Libs and Sheen are and he's trying to capture us too. But we can't be as easy as them. We have to look out for ourselves and make sure we're out of his way and no where near him. No where. Do ya hear?"

"Yessir", I said, saluting like a drunken sailor. "Now wouldju mind telling me where we are"?

"No time for that now. Look ahead, he's coming!"

"Who"?

"God damn it Cindy…just, ugh never mind", he said, picking her up once again. We ran really fast, well Jimmy did, but it just seemed like he knew where we were going every time. Jimmy seemed to notice something was wrong and he ripped off his shirt. Then, we started running in the complete opposite direction.

"Tracker…on shirt…got to keep…running", he panted, exhausted. I had no idea what he meant, but then again, I had no idea where we were and why we were continuously running. And I just didn't get who the fuck was chasing us, cause he had one damn problem. Like what the fuck...but whatever, I guess I'll find out later. Finally, we stopped. Jimmy fell to the ground, completely out of breath. Unfortunate for me, I fell down with him.

"What the fuck", I said. "Look, Johnny—".

"Jimmy".

"Jimmy, Johnny…whatever. Jusstell me where da fuck we are, arright?"

"I don't really know where it is. We were supposed to be at a carnival, but…it appears that it isn't. Something happened to Libby and Sheen and that guy unquestionably has something to do with it. I have no idea what he did to them, but we have to get back to the carousel and find out".

"Ok, lemme get dis strrrraight. So, Shibby and Leen…got like kidnapped or whatever by the fucker chasin us. Right? Ok…and, why da casserole?

He just glared at me and said, "Carousel, Cindy, the carousel. And, you must have gotten drugged or something, that's why he was so eager to give you that cotton candy. He did something to it.

"And by he, you mean…?"

"Cindy, you know what, just forget it. Alright? Just do everything I tell you to, no complaints. Now let's go." We started walking. He seemed to perceive I was having some minor difficulties and asked if I wanted to be carried. As if I was going to say no… He picked me up and we continued. We approached the carousel in little time.

"Ok, Sheen and Libby got onto the carousel and disappeared. I'm not sure if there's a trap door that they fell down or if we weren't paying attention and someone came and seized them. So I'll go on the carousel and you can stay here and--"

"No".

"What"?

"I don't wanna stay awone. I get scared."

"What was in that shit…damn. Look Cindy, I'll be right back". I shook my head. "Cindy, it will be fine".

"No. Don't weave me, pwease don't" The drug seemed to have different affects as I clearly went from a drunk teen to a 5 year old girl afraid of…just about everything.

"Ok, you can come".

"Yay"! I clapped my hands. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Hold me". He picked me up. I clapped once more.

"You really gotta stop that". We stepped onto the carousel and it started moving rapidly. I screamed. Jimmy grasped onto a pole as we sped around faster and faster each time.

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home. Ahhh! Make it stop. I don't like this ride. Make it go away!", I screamed out. At last, it answered my prayers and stopped.

"Whoa", he said in disbelief. "Look".

"What happened? Did we find them yet? Did we tear that fucker to shreds, cause if we didn't I swear to you imma go fuck him up, ya hear". He laughed.

"Are you ok"?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok? What happened?"

"Something was wrong with that cotton candy. Really wrong… First it seemed like you were on like crack or something. Like when you go get drunk at parties…which you shouldn't but, yeah that's how you were acting."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Tell me what isn't wrong about that. But look, forget it for now, alright? We have to get to the bottom of this. Look around". I did as told. It looked like we had just walked into the twilight zone.

"Creepy." I screamed.

"What?"

"Spiders…"

"Cindy, get a hold of yourself. And don't scream like that unless something really bad happens."

"Something really bad did happen. It almost touched me."

"Oh, poor Cindy. Did the spider almost crawl upon her porcelain skin?" he said sarcastically. I pushed him.

"Ow, Cindy, get a grip".

"Shut the fuck up ok? I don't like spiders".

"This isn't important, stop making a big deal of it."

"Me? You're the one who's fucking bitching about me screaming. It was a reaction, I didn't know I was gunna fucking scream. Why don't you stop fucking making a big deal out of it".

"Let's just go".

"Whatever".


	5. Ecstasy

Chapter 5- Ecstasy

We walked about a zillion miles until we reached a sign that said "Dead End". It obviously wasn't a dead end, you'd have to be plain fucked to not notice that the path continued on past the sign. I guess if it was a little bit darker in here, but whatever. We walked past the sign. Pretty soon the light was distant and we traveled into the darkness.

"It's really dark".

"Very observant, Cindy. A+ for you".

"Oh shut up. Do you have a flashlight or a lighter"?

"Now would I carry around a lighter with me? You're the smoker hun.", he said hinting towards a _"you honestly shouldn't smoke, but if you're gunna, carry a lighter you whore"_ kinda thing.

"Well…ugh, what about a flashlight".

"Of course I do. It's sitting in my back pocket".

"You know what. At least I'm fucking coming up with something. You're not thinking of a damn thing so shut the fuck up Neutron". Maybe it's not so surprising he doesn't dig me. Ehh, well it IS his fault…I decided.

"Fine, how about we use this", he pulls out some light gadget out of his pocket.

"And you don't carry flash lights".

He glares. "It's new. "Insta-light 4000"." He turned it on and it was instantly bright, like the sun was up.

"It's the first one, but yet you enjoy giving it the number 4000."

"Yeah, well most inventions don't have single digit numbers…" He starts going into a depth description of the numbers inventors use for their inventions.

"As much as this conversation is being to heat up, I must ask you to stop before I stab myself with this stalactite.", I said naming the first object I saw. I guess we're near a cave or some shit, but I don't know, it definitely would not be strange if there was just a stalactite lying on the ground considering the events that occurred tonight. Maybe they're popular here. Maybe…

"Maybe you should", he said interrupting my train of thought.

"Maybe I will".

"Go crazy".

My lips pierced. "Yeah, what if I did Jim"?

"No one's stopping you".

I just ignored him to stop the tears forming in my eyes. He wouldn't care if I killed myself. He wouldn't care if someone killed me. Because he doesn't care. But, why would he? The thoughts occurring in my mind started to make me tear. I attempted to hold it in, but when the tears started rolling down my cheeks, I merely looked the other way.

"What's that"?

"Huh"?

"Over there", he said pointing to an empty lot.

I turned my head, but still didn't see it. "Jimmy, I don't see anything".

"How can you not see it! There's a huge ass tower over there. Like a castle or something".

"And you said I was drugged".

"You really don't see it", he asked me.

"No. All I see is a big field".

"But you believe me…right?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, you're telling me you see a fucking castle and all I'm seeing is fucking farmland. Either you're high or we're in the flippin' twilight zone."

"But…it's right there", he said, disappointed I didn't see it.

"Why don't we just walk over there and check it out. I mean, maybe you're still feeling washed out after the luvely ecstasy trip you had".

"First off, I feel fine. And, how do you know it was X?"

"I don't, I'm just guessing. Let's just go anyway. Please." He made the last word go on until I just said yes. God he gets so annoying. I have one fucked mind, man.

"Take me to your fantasy world".

"It's REAL".

We voyaged onto Jimmy's fairytale world. It felt like we were walking forever and finally we stopped.

"Are we there yet?"

"Can't you tell? We're in front of the door. Help me lower it".

"How can I help you lower it! I CAN"T SEE IT". He wasn't getting it. I didn't see jack shit. All I saw was a field.

"Well I'll start turning it so you can get a feel for where it is". He started turning the air.

"HOLY FUCK", I screamed as I heard something squeak loudly.

"That was the gate".

"Oh god…Well is the gate…Whoa". I was as speechless as I was in awe. "You-you-you weren't lying".

"You see it"? A huge grin spread across his face.

"I see inside".

"Yay! I wonder why you can't see the outside".

"I have no idea. Oh well, come on. Libby and Sheen have to be here".

"Yeah, but where…?"

"Well, we'll just search…everywhere".

"Cindy, this is a big castle".

"Well, I don't know. Let's try that door right there".

"The red one?"

"No…the blue door. There is no red one".

"Didn't you point right there"?

"Yes, right there. At the blue door".

"But that doors…"

"I don't give two fucks what color it is", I said cutting him off. "Let's just open the damn door".

He shook his head. "Profanity will get you nowhere".

"FFFFUUCKKKK YYOOOUUU". I went to open the door. Jimmy went to open the wall.

"_What are you doing_", I said baffled.

"Ummm, opening the door. What are you doing?

"_What door are you opening_? I'm opening the door. And it's here." I pointed. "I'm turning the knob which is here", I pointed once more.

"How are you doing that"?

"Opening the door?" Ok, I know I'm blonde, yeah, that question got the best of me.

"Putting your hand through the wall."

"What the fuck are you on Neutron". But then I realized his hand was entering the wall. "Whoa. Your hand is the one going through the wall".

"What? No it's not. I'm just opening the door".

"I am too. How fucked is this place. Damn". I finished opening my door. "Let's go in".

"In where…oh. See, now I see it. What's with that?"

"Hah. Yeah, I don't know, but let's find us some hotties".

"Meaning"?

"Libby and Sheen…", I said with a "like duh much?" expression on my face.

"Ok. I thought so. But yeah, whatever."

We entered the room and gasped.


End file.
